jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur Hunt
" "' is a song from "Jay Jay's Dinosaur Hunt". It is performed by Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky as they set out to find a dinosaur. This song was later covered by Stephen Michael Schwartz for his album "Songs from the Sandbox", wiith a few words changed. Lyrics Episode version Jay Jay: We're hunting for a dinosaur, Don't know if we'll find one... Tracy: But if we do, I beg of you, Please make it a kind one. Herky: Yeah! Jay Jay: Big Jake says the desert is The place they like to roam... Herky: Yeah, I just hope that Brenda Blue Has room for one at home. Jay Jay: 'Cause he's gonna have a long neck... Herky: And sharp claws. Jay Jay: He's gonna have a big tail... Tracy: He's gonna have huge jaws! Herky: And when he gets hungry... He'll begin to roar, ARG! Jay Jay: But have no fear, what we have here Is a friendly dinosaur. Herky: Are you sure, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Sure, I'm sure! break Jay Jay: And when we find a dinosaur, Here's what we're gonna do: We'll be the very first on earth To start a Dino Zoo. Herky: Do we have to? Tracy: People will see something they have Never seen before... Herky: Really? What? Jay Jay: A place where they'll come face to face With a real, live dinosaur. And he's gonna have a long neck... Herky: And sharp claws. Jay Jay: He's gonna have a big tail... Tracy: He's gonna have huge jaws! Herky: And when he gets hungry... He'll begin to roar, ARG! Jay Jay: The sign will read, "Please do not feed Our friendly dinosaur." Stephen Michael Schwartz's version We're hunting for a dinosaur, I don't know if we'll find one... But if we do, I promise you, It's going to be a kind one. I've been told the desert is The place they like to roam... I just hope when we find one There's room for him back home. 'Cause he’s gonna have a long neck... Sharp claws... Huge tail... And great big jaws! And when he gets hungry, He’ll begin to roar! Have no fear, what we have here Is a friendly dinosaur. And when we find this dinosaur, Here's what we're going to do: We'll be the very first on earth to start a dino zoo. Children will see something they've Never seen before... A place where they come face to face with a real live dinosaur. 'Cause he’s gonna have a long neck... Sharp claws... Huge tail... And great big jaws! And when he gets hungry, He’ll begin to roar! Have no fear, what we have here Is a friendly dinosaur. This is gonna be so much fun. We'll find a Stegosaurus, or maybe a Triceratops, or maybe a Brachiosaurus or a Pterodactyl. Hey, we could even find a Tyrannosaurus Rex! Wait a minute. What if we're out there looking, and suddenly we don't find a big dinosaur at all? What if we find a baby dinosaur? He’s gonna have a little neck... Little claws... Teeney tiny tail... And very little jaws. And when he gets hungry, He won’t know how to roar, Have no fear what we have here, Is a baby dinosaur. The sign will read, "Please do not feed This baby dinosaur." Let’s give a cheer, what we have here Is a baby dinosaur. ROAR!!! Trivia * When Jay Jay sings the line "Big Jake says the desert is the place they like to roam", his lips don't move when he said "Big Jake". * When Jay Jay says that he, Tracy and Herky will be the first to start a Dinosaur Zoo, he is incorrect as various Dinosaur Zoos exist in real life, though these have models of dinosaurs. Though this could mean he is young and doesn't know it yet. Song Episode Version Key Change * A Category:Songs Category:Trios Category:Songs sung by Jay Jay Category:Songs sung by Tracy Category:Songs sung by Herky Category:Season 2 Songs